Alien vs Predator: Phantom Genesis
by Phantomiron
Summary: Humans have stumbled upon something centuries old, sending a signal to a highly advanced species. This causes a chain reaction, activating other nearby structures and awakening a deadly long forgotten species. This is a survival of the fittest, and no one is safe...
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Phantom Genesis**

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Outer Space, the vast expanse that surrounds Earth. To Humans, it was the unknown. They would often wonder if life was out there. They had no idea until they found _it_ deep underground. The corporation known as Weyland Yutani had found, what they thought was, the first Ancient Temple. But as they went to explore it, they triggered something that would decide the fate of Humanity. They 'activated' this Ancient Temple and, unknowingly, released a powerful energy surge into space and awoken a deadly species. What they saw on their Satellite Imaging was something unbelievable. They saw smaller Temples also being 'activated' across the entire world. The Weyland Yutani Corporation had no idea what they had just done, but thinking that it was nothing they continued their quest in exploring the history and culture of the Temples.

The Weyland Yutani Corporation encountered Hieroglyphs within the Temples that explained its creation and purpose. Telling them that other lifeforms had come to Earth and taught primitive Humans how to function as a Civilization. But there was a dark side… They used Humans as cattle. They were used to breed the Ultimate prey, for the 'Hunters' to prove themselves as capable Warriors. Shortly after the Temple activations, Weyland Yutani encountered some form of Serpents and managing to capture some to study. But with victory came defeat… Exploration teams from other Temples were never heard of again, having been overrun by these creatures…

Awoken by the Human disturbance, the lead Serpent, the Empress began to create her spawn. She needed to escape her prison, but to accomplish this task would take time. Time that it did not have. The Empress needed to act quick, or those who enslaved it would come back. So it began to call towards her daughters, the Queens of the other Temples. Calling for them to multiply quickly with their best Warriors. Some of the Serpent Queens managed to escape from their Prisons, while others were enslaved by the Humans.

As this was all happening, the signal sent by the first, Main Temple arrived at its destination. The beings that received it immediately sent groups of their kind to go investigate the disturbance. These 'Hunters' were about to begin their hunt…

* * *

 **Author's Note: I want to give credit to Calorine for actually inspiring me to write this. It's based off of an RP forum I created.**

 **This is my first published story on this site, so cut me some slack if there are some errors. Also, if you want to give me some constructive criticism then that is fine by me, just as long as you are polite. Thank you and I will try to update every week.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reconnaissance

Chapter 2: Reconnaissance

 **Narration:**

In the middle of space, nearby the planet known as Saturn a disturbance was happening. A ship was in its orbit, and it was searching. The captain of the ship was known as Bhu'ja Bpi-de, or Spirit End. He was the eldest of the three on the ship, the most experienced. To prove his status, he had many trophies claimed from his hunts and a scar on his left arm. The other two were not as experienced as him, one being a young-blood who has only been on a single hunt. The other was Hunter was around the age of Bhu'ja but has not been on as many Hunts, four Hunts to be exact. The party had just received a transmission from their clan leader to investigate a strange signal coming from a nearby planet.

* * *

 _ **al'Nagara**_ **Crew:**

"Engines to full! You heard the Clan Leader, let's go investigate this 'glitch'. Who knows, there might be a good trophy to collect on that planet while we're there." Bhu'ja ordered, checking his holo-map for the data that the Clan Leader sent them. "Yes, sir." The experienced Hunter replied setting the engines to max speed. "Sir… I've detected another ship behind us, It's the _th'syra_ …" informed the young-blood. Bhu'ja clicked his mandibles together as a sign of his annoyance with that name. "Why are they here…" He muttered. Bhu'ja knew the commander of the _th'syra_ and didn't really like the way he Hunted. Lar'ja was known, to Bhu'ja, for being too aggressive and an 'all or nothing' kind of style. Bhu'ja himself was more of a Hunter who liked the idea of attrition and mid-range combat, the opposite of Lar'ja.

* * *

 _ **th'syra**_ **Crew:**

"Sir we see another vessel, it's the _al'Nagara_." A voice said. " _Him_." Lar'ja growled "How is he ahead of MY Ship!?" The other two Yuatja looked at each other and decided not to speak. "We need to get to Earth first! Thrusters to full speed!" He barked at the Hunters. Lar'ja was desperate to reach the planet before Bhu'ja, he needed to show the universe he was the best… "The Empress will be mine…" He muttered "I will prove to my father that I am worthy of being his best son!" The other two were quite as they did their jobs, they knew better that they should not say anything against Lar'jas word or else it would turn out bad for them…

* * *

 _ **al'Nagara**_ **Crew:**

"There increasing speed to Earth!" The experienced Hunter informed as the _th'syra_ was moving past their ship. "That arrogant- "Bhu'ja said but was interrupted "Sir, we could go to max speed, but it won't be enough to get past the _th'syra_ at that rate. If we want to beat them we could go into our pods, they are much faster." The experienced Hunter told Bhu'ja. "But they will see us and then copy us…" The young-blood said. "Not if we cloak our pods, cloak the ship too. The humans will see it in their planets orbit." Bhu'ja replied. "Yes sir." The two Hunters responded. Going to do what was asked of them.

* * *

 _ **th'syra**_ **Crew:**

"They launched their pods, sir." One of the Hunters stated as he saw the pods launch and then cloak. "Those sneaky- Wait, GET TO YOUR PODS NOW!" Lar'ja roared. "We will arrive later than them, but that's fine. As long as we double time our movement." The second Hunter said. Lar'ja could only growl at this naïve Yuatja for saying that. He was too busy right now trying to get to the planet first. When they launched Lar'ja ordered "Aim for the Main Temple, we will attack there first."

* * *

 _ **al'Nagara**_ **Crew:**

Bhu'ja saw Lar'ja activate his pods and aim for the Main Temple. "Do not go that way," Lar'ja commanded "We will let them deal with it first, and when they fail we will earn victory. Meanwhile, let's go to a different Temple." The pods changed directions towards a Temple located in the Amazon. "I hope there is at least a good trophy there…" The young-blood grumbled. "Don't worry, there are plenty of trophies for us all." The experienced Hunter replied cheerfully.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm focusing on a certain plot, but I will switch plots from time to time. I'll tell you when I do in the Narration, for those of you who might be confused and are from the RP.**


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival

Chapter 3: Arrival

 **Narration:**

On the surface of the planet Earth, the Predator's pods land at two of the many temples scattered across the globe. One being the Temple in which holds the Xenomorph Empress and the other in which is holds a very normal but soon to be 'special' Queen Xenomorph. Lar'ja, commander of the _th'syra_ , is leading the hunt to the Temple holding the Xenomorph Empress.

 **Lar'jas Hunting Party:**

"Split up and check the outside for any movements, if it's clear then we will continue inside." The lead Hunter said, activating his camouflage and jumping atop a tree. He began cycling through different vision modes and scanning the temple's surface, watching for any activity.. His fellow hunting partners nodded in acknowledgment and split up, moving to their own location for maximum coverage.

"Status?" Lar'ja asked once he was clear on his side of the temple, looking towards the locations of his allies.

"Negative movement on my side." One Hunter replied, flashing his helmets visor as a signal of his 'all clear'.

"Same here." The other Hunter responded, also flashing his visor. Lar'ja jumped down from where he was perched and hit the ground with a soft _thud_.

"Let's go then." The big Hunter replied, walking towards the temple. The other two jumped down and joined their comrade, their plasma weaponry powered up and ready to fire.

The 'entrance' was quite large for an average human being, standing at around twenty feet and decorated with alien symbols. It was more of a side vent as the actual temple was miles underground and only the tip of it was really above ground, bringing up the question of how massive this temple was to a human if it was fully unearthed. Each slab of stone had multiple alien carvings and drawing on it, telling the story of it's creation. Though this would be a marvel to human paleontologists and historians, the creatures entering the temple weren't human or interested at all in digging and reading. All they were here for was the ancient beast inside, they wanted to claim it as their trophy for their hunt.

"Check every hole and crack, we all know these hard meats can hide anywhere." Lar'ja ordered, activating a certain vision mode that highlighted their prey. The hunter's did as they were told and kept a watchful eye out as they continued into the temple, their prey was know for ambushing as well as being unforgiving to trespassers. As the group walked onward, they got the feeling of being watched. With their kind of prey, their was no escape from that feeling.

The trio reached a room that was designed specially for their combat effectiveness, the arena. This is where, in ancient times, gladiators of their kind would face off against waves of serpents to prove their might and gain respect. It was a 'right of passage' in most scenarios, right now it was a thrilling hunt.

"The combat arena, get ready. This is where they will launch their attack." Lar'ja informed, extending twin serrated blades from a wrist gauntlet on his right hand. The other Hunters also unsheathed similar blades, spinning up shoulder mounted cannons that were capable of firing focused blasts of plasma. Hissing could be heard from the multiple tunnels ahead along with the sound of claws on stone, by the sound of the patterns, their were massive amounts of these 'serpents'. Their enemy was nearing…

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know this is _very_ late and I apologize for the inconvenience, but I was having some problems with saving my chapters and I lost a whole lot of work on the story. Again, I do sincerely apologize and I will try to get more chapters in faster. **

**Now, due to this long delay, the RP story has progressed tremendously which means I am very behind story wise. This is a good thing for you guys but a bad thing for me, meaning you guys will get the enjoyment of reading the story pretty fast while I type till my fingers bleed. So, enjoy the next few chapters I will be posting... daily, maybe? I had to bleed for them...**


End file.
